Sweets!
by Kouyama Ruiri
Summary: Naruto decides to use his summer break to work at a patisserie to earn more spending money, Uchiha Sasuke, however, has other plans for him. Yaoi! Don't like, don't read 3
1. A hint of sugar : decision!

Sweets!

Naruto Uzumaki sighed contentedly. He was really pleased that today was the day right before the beginning of summer break. To be honest, Naruto needed a break. Not only was the work exceptionally hard at his school, but Naruto had become fairly confused as to his sexual preferences after a very very eye opening experience involving Hinata Hyuuga and her rather large chest. Before having a chance to enjoy more wonderful sun, one of his best friends, Kiba slapped him on the shoulder playfully.

" Oi, Naruto! What's up with that pensive look huh? " Kiba asked as he sat down next to his golden haired friend.

" N-nothing " Naruto pouted. Kiba was always the nosiest one out of his friends. It didn't really surprise him though. Kiba had always been one to want to know everything and anything that was going on around school.

" Liiarrr! " Kiba jeered

" Am nooottt! " Naruto said as he put on his best puppy-face.

" Hahaha, damn Uzumaki, you might be giving Akamaru a run for his money " he chuckled and called out to the little fur ball. Akamaru was Kiba's dog. The furry little critter followed his friend around like a baby duckling followed its mother. Naruto placed his hands behind his head and laid down on the grass.

" I'm so damn happy it's vacation time " Naruto said. " I mean, I haven't really had time for anything but studying " he frowned. He didn't want to waste his teenage years hitting the books... too hard.

" Me too! " Kiba smiled a toothy grin. " Me and Akamaru are going to visit my mom's hot spring down south this vacation " he stretched his arms out, " it's going to freaking awesome!. You wanna tag along, eh Naruto? " Kiba questioned.

" No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, " Naruto managed to say. He hadn't really made a lot of money this year, and he was falling short. He decided to get himself a part-time job to make up for his losses. Plus, he didn't really want to come between Kiba and his family.. especially not his mother. " I'm going to be working at a patisserie this vacation " he smiled.

" A what?... " Kiba said as he tilted his head, clearly confused.

" Um, you know that place where you make cakes, and cookies and things like that? " Naruto explained as he used his hands to try to avidly explain the makings of a cake.

" Oh! " Kiba nodded." That sounds kind-of fun! But.. no offence, you.. cooking? "

Naruto frowned. He wasn't much of a cook, that was true, but that was the reason he had applied for the cashier position. " I'm not going to be making them, silly. I'm just working out front " Naruto stated.

Kiba's mind reeled. Maid uniform. Handing out sweets to strangers. Maid .. uniform.

Naurto looked at his friend suspiciously. " Kiba, are you thinking naughty things again? " Naruto said as he threw Kiba the most innocent look he had.

Good thing Kiba wasn't drinking anything, because if he had been, it would have surely ended up all on his shirt.

" OI WHAT THE HELL NARUTO " Kiba fumed. " I am not thinking naughty things! " He said as he crossed his arms.

" You sure looked like it! " Naruto said as he got up. " Anyways, Kiba. I'm off " He said as he stretched out. " I'm going to check out my new workplace, " he grinned.

" You do that , " Kiba laughed.

And as so, Naruto Uzumaki set out to find his new place of employment, aptly named " Mimi's cafe ". Let us just say, that the only thing Naruto will not be doing, will be selling cakes.


	2. Budding Romance!

It was a quaint little place. Most of the people working inside were women, most dressed in frilly aprons and gushing over the male clientele.

Naruto was a little apprehensive about it all. _What have I gotten myself into, he thought sullenly._

" Ah, you must be Naruto-kun, right? " a small blushing girl said as she smiled up at him. " I'm Hinata, pleased to meet you! " she shook his hand vigorously, turning even more red than before.

" A-Ah " Naruto said as he scratched his head , " Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you too " he smiled down at the girl. Boy was she short. Naruto didn't seem to pay much attention, but he did notice that this Hinata was.. frankly.. very well endowed.

" Ah, um, you should meet the boss! " she said as she scurried back inside, accidentally bumping into a few unsuspecting customers.

Naruto had spoken with the owner a couple of times over the phone. The owner had put up an ad looking for someone ' cute, presentable and preferrably male '. Naruto didn't think he was cute, but it had been worth a try.

" Ah, Naruto-san! " the tall and slim man said as he slowly walked towards Naruto. " I'm Sai, " he said as he flashed a white smile and extended his hand. " Please to meet you. I hope you'll have fun working here " he smiled.

Naruto shook his hand and blushed. This Sai.. he was considerably good looking. He shook his head. Sometimes, he noticed the weirdest things. Sai probably wasn't even attracted to guys. He practically wokred in an environment filled with girls.

" So, Naruto-san. " he began, " you'll be working the cash register for us." he said as he scratched the back of his head , " it's quite busy right now, but it'll clear up later " he finished.

Naruto nodded.

" I-If you'll follow me " Hinata said as she lead Naruto to the front desk. " I-If you have any questions, feel free to ask us! " she blurted.

" Mhm, will do " Naruto smiled.

" O-oh, and you're going to have to um.. change, Naruto-kun " she blushed.

At this point, Naruto was just praying he didn't have to wear a maid outfit or something kinky like that,

During this time, Hinata had managed to rummage through a closed cabinet and pulled out a black v-neck t-shirt, some pants and a frilly white apron.

She handed it to Naruto and said, " You might also want to pin your hair down, " she blushed, " it's quite long and it might get in the way, y-you know ".

Naruto nodded. A frilly apron was definitely not what he had signed up for, but he was still thankful he didn't have to wear the woman's attire, which was ten times worse,he shuddered,

After Naruto had changed, he took his spot at the cash register.

I hope this isn't going to be too hard, he frowned sullenly.

" Naruto-san! " Sai came up and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. " What's with that frown, huh? " he smiled. " You have to smile, Naruto-kun! " he said as he ruffled the blonde's hair.

Naruto blushed furiously.

Uchiha Sasuke had just been passing by said bakery, when he happened to glance through the storefront window. He wasn't one for sweets, but he had just happened to glance in. A blonde boy had been leaning against the front desk, sighing and looking visibly down. After a few moments, another man joined him and uttered something to the blonde to make him blush like a virgin bride.

Thank god no one had seen the Uchiha, because he was practically glued to the window, watching intently.

The blonde boy was, how should he put this, kind of cute. Something aggravated Sasuke though. The other man had clearly been flirting with the younger boy.

Sasuke was strangely attracted to that blondie. He shook it off though, and continued walking. Little did he know that this would not be their last meeting.


	3. Meeting! interrupted!

**Long Chapter Aheaddd (: Thanks so much for reading 3 Please review?**

Throughout the next few weeks, Uchuha Sasuke stalked Naruto like an animal in heat. Sasuke would always walk into the shop, and quickly hide behind the coat rack or shelf and find a good spot to watch Naruto from.

Sasuke wasn't spying, not at all. He was merely trying to figure out the best method of attack. So far, Sasuke had learned, ( mostly from the female employees ) that the blonde's name was Naruto, that he was working here part-time as a way of earning money, and that he wasn't exactly the sharpest pencil in the pencil case.

Another thing that they mentioned was that he simply was not interested in any females that worked there. Ino, one of the girls who handed out candy in front of the shop to attract customers, had desperately tried to get him worked up by bending down in front of him, or shoving her chest in his face. However, most of the girls agreed that Naruto and the shopkeeper, Sai, did get along quite well, and everyone could see that Naruto clearly had a thing for the sweet shop owner.

While Sasuke spie- err, gathered information on the blonde, he never did talk to or purchase anything from the store. He hated sweets, but, of all places, there just happened to be something sweet working there.

xxxxxxxx

Naruto's first week on the job had gone surprisingly well. The only slip ups he could really think of where when he accidentally counted out the wrong change and had been yelled at by some fat customer who apparently was named Chouji.

He really did like working at the cafe. Partially because of Sai. Naruto and Sai had gotten along well right off the bat, and Sai always touched Naruto. Not those kinds of touches you perverts! (; . They were little touches. A ruffle of the hair, a pat on the shoulder, a slight tough of the hand, and every time, Naruto would get riled up and turn as red as a tomato.

One thing Naruto thought was strange was always seeing the same raven haired customer come in. The boy would always come in, but never purchase anything, It had been happening right after he had gotten the job, and everyday, without fail, the raven boy would come in. Naruto sighed. The raven haired boy was attractive too, though Naruto always saw him chatting with the girls who worked in the store, each trying harder than the next to elicit some kind of response from the boy,

He wished the boy would hurry up and buy something already! His wish was about to come true.

xxxxxxxx

Sasuke had decided on a plan of action. Today was the day he would meet the cute little blondie named Naruto. Sasuke was, of course, very pleased with himself. He had gone to lengths only an Uchiha would have gone to to make sure everything was perfect.

He had ordered a dozen cupcakes from the cafe, opting out for anything flaky, after all, those pastries didn't have the.. icing.

When he had reached the cafe, he simply walked up to the cashier, rather nonchalantley and stated that he had put in an order the day before.

Poor poor Naruto. The big bad Uchiha seemed harmless enough.. seemed.

" A-Ah! An order! " Naruto said as he fumbled with the keys to the back room, " I'll be right back! " he yelled as he opened the door and soon darted out holding a white package with a bow placed on top,

" Here you go, sir " Naruto said as he flashed the customer his best smile. Sai always said that you should smile!

" Thank-you sooo much " Sasuke replied. He had made his voice low and sultry, and had given Naruto a very rare Uchiha sex face. _Take that, blondie!_

" A-aaa, i-i r-really didn't do m-much " Naruto said as he gripped onto the edge of the desk for dear life.

" Really? I thought you did such a great job bringing the box out in that cute little apron of yours, hm. " Sasuke said as he stared intently at Naruto. Usually, Sasuke wouldn't degrade himself like this, especially not in public, but he knew what he wanted, and he was going to be damned if he didn't get it! He could afford to flirt, the store was practically empty anyways. No harm done to his image.

At those words, Naruto's face became a completely new shade of red.

" I-I u-mm i r- " he stuttered.

" What's your name, hm? " Sasuke said as he ran a hand through his hair.

" I-. err.. N..as...fg "

Sasuke smirked and leaned closer to the boy , his lips almost brushing up against Naruto's ear.

" What was that? Sorry, I could hear you " he whispered in a low tone.

Naruto shuddered and took a few steps back. The raven haired boy had a look on his face oozing of sex appeal, and Naruto had fallen for his little trap, hook line and sinker.

" N-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki " he said as he straightened up a little and breathed in and out calmly. He was hoping this customer wouldn't need anything else, because Naruto did not want to step out from behind that desk with the raging hard on that he had.

" Naruto, huh? " Sasuke said, visibly eyeing the blonde up and down. Naruto was no longer sane. He was melting, the heat from the raven haired boy had finally gotten to him. Oh god, the way he said his name send shivers up Naruto's spine. Of course, what kind of person would Naruto be if he just let this raven haired boy take complete control of him?

" yeah. " he said, visibly calmer, " and you, sir? "

The boy chuckled and said, " Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke ".

While Naruto was completely and utterly turned on by this boy, his presence gave him the chills. Sasuke, if he heard correctly, didn't exactly seem like the good guy type.

" Nice to meet you ` Naruto said as he threw the Uchiha the best smile and said `now, Uchiha-san, if you`re not going to buy anything else, would you mind stepping out of the way? " Naruto asked, being extremely polite. " There are people behind you who wish to purchase things " he said.

Take that, Uchiha Sasuke! Naruto said, clearly pleased with himself.

Sasuke faked a frown and crooned " Naruto-san, I first have to inspect the merchandise I bought! " He said, placing the package back on the desk and opening it.

" yeah, yeah " Naruto said, becoming visibly irritated. He was partially irritated because this Uchiha Sasuke seemed like a dick, and because his own dick wouldn't stop responding to him.

Sasuke took out one of the cupcakes, and scooped up some frosting, licking his finger suggestively.

Naruto felt his knees weaken. Just as Sasuke was finishing up his little show, Sai poked out of the back room and walked out to the desk.

" Naruto-san, is there a problem here? " he said, eyeing the raven haired boy suspiciously.

" There's no problem here, " Sasuke said, glaring at the taller man, " I was simply having a chat with your employee and testing out what I bought " he said, gritting his teeth.

Sai walked up behind Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder, bringing him closer, almost possesively.

" I hope you are satisfied with our merchandise sir, but Naruo here has some more customers that require his attention " Sai said, basically shooting lasers out of his eyes at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared and said " yes, I'm quite pleased with **my** merchandise ". After this, he picked up his box and walked out. He would have to feed these to some of his fangirls or something. There was only one thing on Sasuke's mind, and that was ' Game on '.


End file.
